A Lake Story
by Ellie Arrow
Summary: The team and some of the Justice League of America go to Oliver Queen's lakehouse and meet some new people.  OC/Wally, OC/Robin, Black Canary/Green Arrow. BY: KARA KRASHE


**A Lake Story**

**By: Kara Krashe **

**Edited By: Ellie Arrow**

**WARNING: This **_**is**_** a one-shot. This has one chapter. And it is rated T for **_**paranoia**_** and the fact it makes me **_**look cooler**_**! It doesn't have cuss words, okay? And it has **_**proper**__**grammar**_**. YAY! This is told in a **_**third**__**person**_** way, so if there are any 'me, my, I,' please **_**leave**__**a**__**comment**_** and **_**I**__**shall**__**fix**__**it**_**! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice or the Justice League of America(JLA). My sister and I only own Ellie Arrow, Kara Krashe, and the plot. Okay?**

"Uncle Ollie, I'm going to change into my bikini before everyone gets here," Kara said. Ollie only nodded and Kara left. "So, when are they gonna get here, Uncle Ollie," Ellie asked. "Soon," he replied absentmindedly, as he polished his arrows once before everyone came. It became vexing to deal with the filth from the arrows if he didn't clean the arrows every so often. His niece looked at him with a hint of concern, and she turned to look out the window.

"Uncle Ollie, can I ask you a question?" He nodded, letting her go on with her question. "What if no one likes me?" And before he could answer the question and put himself in a perilous situation, the doorbell rang. He stood to get it, but Ellie beat him there. "Hi, I'm Ellie. Oliver is my uncle," she said as the crowd came in. "Kara, not a good time to change," Ellie shouted over to the bathroom. And Kara shouted back, "Well, that's too bad, Ell. You should've said something sooner!"

Ollie knew there'd be a shouting match going on if he didn't stop the bickering cousins, so he said, "Ell, just let her change. Let's hope no one walks in on her," and left her to her own devices. Everyone dispersed amongst themselves, and he could see Ellie talking with Barry Allen, a scientist. He could see the excitement in Ellie's eyes as he explained his newest case. Kara came walking in from the hall, in a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

She had sunglasses over her big blue eyes and her fiery red hair was up in a ponytail. She put her sunglasses on her head, and she grinned at Ollie. She sauntered over to him and said, "Big crowd, Uncle Ollie," and walked off. Kara spotted a group of kids, sitting in a huddle, with Ellie. She tapped Ellie on the shoulder and whispered, "You always did make fast friends. Tell me, how do you do it?" And Ellie just continued to talk to the group of kids.

Kara ignored the rude gesture, and walked back to her room. She opened the door, and look around. The walls were white, and the carpet was blue. There was a bed with a blue comforter and white pillows, a white oak desk, and a white oak chair. She opened her blue closet door, and locked it behind her. She pressed her hand up on a scanner hidden behind her clothes, and the hidden door on the wall opened. She locked this door behind her as well, and took a deep breath.

Her computer lab/lair. As she sat down at the computer in the white and blue swivel chair, she ran her fingers across the keyboard. Putting her hand on the mouse, she pressed 'Justice League Files'. She'd known about her uncle being Green Arrow for some time now, and was interested in seeing all the leaguers in her house. She clicked 'Batman' and saw his status hadn't changed. It still read 'Active' and 'Minimal To No Injuries'.

She rolled her eyes. Batman never got injured. Like, ever. And if he did, it was either The Joker or Bane. It took a bull to put him down for the count. She exited out of the files she had copied, and stood up. She stretched, and headed over to her punching bag. _Slam, slam, slam. Slam, slam, slam. Slam, slam. _With sweat beading down her chest and her face and her neck, she grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge she installed, and sat back in the swivel chair.

After a minute of break, she walked over to a cork-board target. Her bow, a blue compound bow, waited for her at the stand. She picked it up, and decided to sling her carrier over her back. She drew one, and aimed the deadly projectile for a bullseye. Before she could shoot, however, she heard a knock. "Kara?" She rolled her eyes and shot the arrow. It hit it's target, and she felt a sense of...glee. She was getting better and better at this. _Ollie is going to be _so _happy when he finds out,_ she thought.

"_Kara_?" She put the bow down and walked over to the door. "Yes, Ellie?" She heard Ellie sigh. "I came to apologize for ignoring you earlier," she whispered. "Okay, apology accepted," Kara responded, her voice dripping with vexation. "Can I come in?"

"No," was the firm reply. Ellie knew Kara wouldn't be letting her in to her lair for a while, so she left. That reminded Kara that she needed to remove Ellie's handprint from the system so she couldn't get in.

She sat down at the computer and fixed it so that if she ever tried to get in ever again, it'd kick her butt right out of the closet. She stood back up and went back to shooting her arrows at the target. One, bullseye. Two, bullseye. Three, bullseye. Four, bullseye. Five, miss. She sat the bow down, and took the arrow carrier off her back and placed it on the table. She sat down in the swivel chair once again, and thought about how well her day had started off, and how bad it'd be at the end.

"It didn't work, she isn't coming out of the closet," Ellie told Oliver Queen. "She's so mad at me, I'll bet you a hundred bucks that she removed me from the scan," she added. "You are so on," he challenged, "but let's wait until later to test that theory. I'll make her dome down to the lake and go wake-tubing," he completed. She raised an eyebrow at the term 'wake-tubing' and he shrugged. "Hey, if there's wake-boarding, than can't there be wake-tubing?" Ellie rolled her eyes and moved on.

After Ellie had gone, he scanned his hand and went into the cockpit. "Kara? We're going wake-tubing! Now come on," he yelled through the door of the lair. He heard her groan, and the door opened a minute later. "Fine," she said in a hissed whisper, "but I am _not _tubing with Ellie," she finished. "Yeah, yeah, kiddo, now come on!" She rolled her eyes at her Uncle's attempt to make her come. Kara followed while continuously rolling her eyes, and nearly died when she saw that Wally was bouncing from joy.

"_Wake-tubing_! Cool!" He shouted it loud, and she saw Ellie roll her eyes. They might only be cousins, but they'd lived together long enough to have the almost same reaction to annoying or silly things. Kara grabbed a towel and headed down to the dock. It was fake wood, so no splinters. The lake water was a deep green, and Kara could swear she saw a catfish. She remembered that Ellie called it the 'Creepy Catfish' and refused to go anywhere near the thing.

Kara took her shorts off, only to reveal white bikini shorts. She grinned at her own stupidity; her blue bikini top was likely to get thrown off(Let's hope not). She moved on quickly, assuming she'd just wear her t-shirt over it. She went into the shack and grabbed the inter-tube, the skis, the wakeboard, and the beach ball. Ollie had two boats, a speedboat and a pontoon boat. He also had three jet skis. Kara assumed that they'd be using the speedboat first, so she jumped into it and started to brush at cobwebs.

"Where's Kara?" Ollie turned to look at Robin, and Ollie replied, "Down at the dock, getting ready. Why?" Robin shrugged, and grabbed his towel. He stepped out and headed down to the dock. When he got there, he saw Kara tying the rope that attached the tube to the boat. "Hey, Kara." She turned and said, "You're Robin, right?" He nodded and said, "Yeah. Do you need any help?" She shook her head. "I'm good, thanks," she replied coolly.

She finished the knot and went to the pontoon boat. "Those don't go fast," he said. "I know," she whispered, "but I'm thinking I might take it out after everyone's too tired to do anything else," she finished, louder than before. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You've got a permit to drive a boat?" She nodded. "My uncle taught me," she said calmly. "Cool. So, your uncle says you're a swimmer. Is that true?" He asked her, out of sheer curiosity.

"Yeah. And my uncle says _you're _an expert hacker," she challenged him. He cracked a smile and laughed. "Yeah," he said through a fit of laughter, "but I'm no expert," he finished solemnly. "Well, that's too bad. I'm an awesome hacker myself, Rob," she said to him, laughing to herself at what his reaction would be. "_Really?_" He said it with such a curiosity, that she almost doubled over with invisible laughter. "Yes, really." She grinned and whispered, "You're Batman's sidekick," in his ear.

"How did you know?" She smirked and said, "Hacker, remember? And I also know that my house is filled to the brim with Justice Leaguers." He blushed. "Yeah, about that...Wally's probably flirting with your cousin." She sighed and said, "I know."

"Oh my god, we're going wake-tubing! Ellie, I can't believe that we're going wake-tubing!" Ellie looked to Mr. Allen for guidance. "He's always like this," he whispered in her ear. "It's like living with a six-year-old all over again," she said, and sighed. Ollie walked up to Barry and said, "I think we're ready to go down to the dock an-" And his cell phone went off. "Hello," he answered it. After a second, he said, "Yeah, okay. We'll be down in a second."

He hung up and shouted, "TO THE DOCK!" And everyone raced down to the dock. "Okay," Ellie told the other kids, "we have two jet skis, a pontoon boat, and a speedboat, which will be driven by Kara." They raised eyebrows, and Ellie said, "What?" They shrugged it off and filed into the speedboat. "KARA! Come on," Ellie yelled. Robin and Kara were standing and talking to each other. "And I've managed to hack Justice League systems before-"

"The files with the identities were the easiest to hack because the firewalls weren't as high-grade as most of the ones I hack-" He laughed. "They were easier than you'd think!" She hugged him. "They are most likel- oh, sorry, Ellie! Rob and I were just talking!" Ellie chuckled to herself as Kara hopped into the speedboat. She sat down in the seat and said, "Ell, you know what to do," and Ellie started to make sure the boat didn't hit the other boat or the dock.

Once they were out onto the lake, Kara said, "I need a spotter." There was an automatic volunteer. "Okay, so Robin is my spotter. Who's going first?" Ellie and Wally raises their hands. "Okay, Ellie, Wally, just go ahead and jump into the tube. Ellie knows the hand signals, so just tell her if you want any changes," Kara told Wally. "Robin, just tell me what Ellie does, and I'll act accordingly." Ellie and Wally jumped into the tube, and Kara pushed them out.

She went back to her seat, and started the boat up. It went forward, and they gained speed. "Everyone, take your seats," Kara commanded. "Ellie's doing a thumbs-up," Robin told her. Kara picked up amazing speed, and nothing happened for a bit. "Ellie is making a circle with her finger," Robin informed her. Kara put the boat into a wicked curve, making the tube intercept the waves from earlier. After a while, Robin said, "Wally and Ellie got blown out of the tube."

She turned the boat around and saw the two bobbing in the surface. She turned the boat around and said, "Who's next?" Kaldur and Artemis raised their hands. Ellie and Wally reboarded the boat, laughing their heads off. Kal and Artemis jumped in the tube and waved. Kara, again, pushed the couple out to lake and started up the boat. "So, your middle name is _Rudolph_?" Wally blushed at Ellie's question. "Yeah..." She rolled her eyes.

"_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose_." He groaned. "Just imagine me in one of those short Santa Clause dresses," she huffed. "I think you'd rock that look." She grinned. "Why thank you." "Well, where do you go to school?" Ellie responded, "Star City High School. You?" He shrugged and responded smoothly, "Keystone Central High School." She nodded, and laid down on the front of the speedboat.

It had two places where someone could lay down and tan in the front, which Ellie and Wally were in possession of, a drivers seat and the passengers seat, which Kara and Robin were inhabiting, and the back two seats, which Conner and Megan were in. Eventually, Artemis and Kal were thrown out of the tube and reboarded the boat. And then Conner and Megan got in the tube. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Wally casually asked Ellie this question, hoping for a certain answer.

"No," she responded sadly. "He broke up with me just a few weeks ago." He frowned and said, "Do you need a kiss from The Wall-Man to comfort you?" She grinned and said, "But of course, a kiss from my dashing prince would be greatly appreciated." He leaned in to kiss her, but the boat stopped just as he was an inch away from her lips. "Wally, Ellie, I need you two to take over so Robin and I can go wake-tubing." Ellie promptly stood, leaving behind a disappointed Wally.

"Well, are you coming?" Ellie asked him impatiently, and he sat in the passenger seat as Robin and Kara got in the tube. As they were pushed out, Kara shouted, "Ellie! Don't throw us off on purpose!" Robin rolled his eyes, and the boat picked up speed. Ellie gave a thumbs up, and the boat picked up immediate speed. They hung on over bumps and waves. Kara even got pushed down into the bottom of the tube, and Robin had to help her up.

She grinned in thanks, and they forgot to hold on. So they both fell out of the tube and hit the water. Robin managed to stay on the surface, but Kara got jolted to the bottom. He looked for her for a minute, but she didn't come back up. He ducked his head underwater, and opened his eyes, seeing Kara tangled in a net. She was desperately trying to break free, but nothing was happening to help her situation in the least. At first, it had almost worked, but then she had become even more tangled.

He swam down to try and untangle the net, but was getting nowhere. She eventually stopped squirming, and he realized she was out. He swam back to the surface and said, "Kal! she's tangled in a net and she's already gone out!" Kal immediately jumped into the water and swam to the bottom. He also tried to untangle the net, but he couldn't untangle it either. So, Robin swam back to the surface and got Conner. He assumed the strength would be able to pull her free.

He swam to the bottom, and he managed to pull her free. Of course, on the surface, the chics and Wally were scared. Ellie had been reduced to tears after Robin had popped up the second time, and was crying onto Wally's shoulder. When Conner popped up with Robin, Kal, and Kara in tow, she relaxed. Just a little. Conner laid her carefully on the deck, and Robin started administering CPR. After a few minutes of CPR, Kara bolted up and started hacking water.

"Welcome to the club," Wally muttered under his breath. "Well, does anyone want to go again?" No one said yes, so she continued, "I guess we'll go back for the pontoon boat or the jetskis. She took her seat at the steering wheel and took the boat back to the dock. Right before she docked, she hissed, "My uncle is not allowed to know I almost drowned. Got it?" They nodded and Kara parked the boat. Wally wrapped his arm around Ellie's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Your cousin's fine."

She nodded, and was thankful for his comfort. They made the transition from speedboat to pontoon boat rather quickly, but Wally and Ellie got on a jetski and sped off into the distance. Ellie was driving, and Wally was holding onto her waist. They were speeding further and further along, and they reached a cave that was filled with water. "I don't think we should go in the-" She interrupted him. "The cave isn't dark. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

She continued in, and they were suddenly in a bright area with trees growing out of the water and land - just a little land - tinged the edges of the watery area. She parked the jetski on the mini-beach and sat down on the surprisingly dry sand. "This is where I come to think." He sat down next to her and held her hand. "I found this place after my parents died. I like to think that this place is my good luck charm," she said, and wiped her eyes.

"So, you, your cousin, and your uncle live here?" Kara nodded at Robin's question. Then, she turned to the rest of the team and asked, "How's the team been?" They all raised eyebrows, and she just laughed, right alongside Robin. "Relax," she chucked, "I know you all work for Batman." Kal looked sternly at Robin, and he held his hands up in defeat. "She can be very, _very_ persuasive." She crossed her arms across her chest. "My Uncle knows I know, too. So don't bother telling him."

Wally and Ellie looked up at the sunset as they headed back to the dock. _She kissed me,_ he thought happily. And then it dawned on him. _She doesn't know. Oh great. _She parked the jetski at the dock, and hopped off. They walked back up to the house, which now had music playing and lights flashing. But before Ellie could walk in the door, Wally wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her, and the whole time, thought, _I'm crazy, aren't I?_

But he still kissed her. She let go and grinned, and then dragged him in.

Kara parked the pontoon boat, and jumped over the railing and onto the dock. Everyone was still shocked that _Robin_ of _all_ people had slipped, but they let it go. Getting on the dock, they all looked at what everyone except Robin and Kara considered 'The Happy Couple'. Artemis had started it("Ooh, look! It's The Happy Couple to the rescue!" as a little boy was drowning nearby), and everyone, even Kal, had picked it up("You traitor!" had been Robin's response to his calling him and Kara 'The Happy Couple').

"Well, if we were happy before, I'm certainly not," She huffed. "Agreed," he grumbled in her ear. Kal and Superboy rolled their eyes, it was ridiculous to see them upset like this. They stomped up to the house and entered through the door. The music and lights were amazing. _Uncle Ollie, you outdid yourself. Seriously. _Kara grabbed Robin's hand and guided him to the kitchen. She heard major smacking, and looked around the corner. And there was Uncle Ollie and Dinah, making out.

Kara moved so Robin should get a look, and he burst out laughing. She joined him; but they heard the laughter and saw the kids. Their faces immediately reddened, and they ran after them. "RUN," Kara yelled at Robin. Shw grabbed his arm, and pulled his arm all the way to her room. Before they could get there, they heard someone - Wally? - shout, "Good luck!" But they went there, and she shoved him not the closet, followed loosely by Kara.

She pressed her hand on the scanner, and it recognized her. The door jutted open, she pushed him in, raced in after him, and shut the door back. Then she placed her hand on the second scanner and that door opened for her as well. She yanked him in after her, and shut the door behind her. "We're safe in here," she puffed out, "because only I can get through the second scanner." There was suddenly a banging on the door. "And don't worry, the door is reinforced with a liquid blue kryptonite mix on top of steel."

The banging continued. "_KARA KRASHE, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW_!" Kara rolled her eyes and said, "Uncle Ollie, you're just gonna kill me for walking in on you and Canary kissing? It's not my fault you two weren't careful where you kissed!" There was a sonic screech, but the door didn't budge. "Come out already!" Kara only said, "I've got a week's worth of food in here for eight people!" He sighed and responded, "I won't kill you if you just come out right now."

Black Canary scoffed. "Says you!" He grumbled, "Dinah, I almost had them out!"

They had managed to sneak away from Dinah and Oliver kissing before they could die of laughter. Then, when they were on the other side of the house, they laughed. And laughed. And laughed. "Oh my god," she said, "I cannot believe my uncle is playing kissie-face with Dinah." They burst into a whole other round of laughter. And then they heard a screech. "RUN!" could be heard through the music, and then they saw Robin and Kara running for their lives.

Which caused even more pandemonium amongst everyone at the party. "What was that?"

"What's going on?"

"Why are they running from Ollie and Dinah?"

"Oh boy." Everyone saw Dinah and Ollie's red faces chasing after the two youngsters, and they automatically knew what had happened.

"Good luck!" Wally shouted at the two through the crowd. Ellie and Wally automatically knew that her cousin and his best friend were screwed. She trumped off to control Ollie and Dinah, and Wally followed like a lost puppy who just found it's owner after three months. She barged into her cousin's room, walked in the closet, and placed her hand on the scanner. It didn't recognize her, and an invisible force threw her out of the closet and against the wall in Kara's room.

The hatch to the cockpit opened, and Ellie said, "Uncle Ollie, you owe me a hundred bucks." He rolled his eyes, responded, "Later," and helped her up. They went down to the door, and Ellie said, "Open up, Kara!" Nothing happened, and Ellie was aware it'd be a long, long night.

After everyone had left except for Mr. Allen, Wally, Robin, and Batman, so they said their goodbyes. "Bye, Wally," she said, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed, seeing as his uncle was right there, but kissed her on the cheek as well. _Lucky,_ Robin huffed in his brain. _It's no fair that he actually got her to kiss him! I wonder when Kara will be ready..._ But he shoved the thought out of his head and hugged Kara. She burrowed her head in his neck and said, "Bye, Robin."

After their departure, Mr. Allen looked sideways at Wally from the driver's seat. "So," he said, in a casual manner, "she's your girlfriend." It wasn't a question. "Yes, Uncle Barry. She is. And I really, really, really, really like Ellie. Uncle Barry, I don't know what I'd do if she dumped me. I...I think I love her." Mr. Allen suddenly saw the light of his nephew's future: Ellie.

The moment that Batman and Robin were in Bruce's 2010 Camaro, Bruce asked, "So...Kara, is that correct?" Robin sighed and nodded at his guardian's prying. He could almost hear the conversation in his ears. "Allow me to forewarn you, Dick. Girls are insane at your age, and one wrong move will land you on their 'See-kill' list." Robin rolled his eyes and said, "Bruce, if I ever, _ever_ land on their list, you'll know you're dreaming."


End file.
